


Where were you in the morning?

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: You didn't leave your number for meLeft me without a warning
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 5





	Where were you in the morning?

郑闰伍醒来的时候身边空无一人，连被子都细心替他盖好，枕头都塞进他怀里，双人床空得像这张床本来就应该只有一个人睡。

他转头去抓手机，希望能看到一个新的联系人陌生的号码，但除了朋友打来的几个未接电话，没有任何消息，没有任何改变，昨天像兔子一样的男人今天也像兔子一样逃走了。只有他在酒吧昏暗的灯光下拍到的几张高糊照片，男人头上的银链在扫过的镭射灯下闪闪发光，连带着他的眼睛也闪闪发光着对上郑闰伍的镜头。

“你叫什么名字？”郑闰伍在他靠过来的时候抓住他的胳膊，男人的手腕好细，他一只手就能扣住两只。兔子一样的人像是喝了酒，眼角红红地凑到郑闰伍耳边，好像说什么惊天大秘密一字一句讲得认真：“就。不。告。诉。你。”

郑闰伍问第二次的时候人已经在床上了，他单手扣着男人的手腕，男人的前胸敏感得要命，他只是吹了吹气都能感受到他颤抖的腰肢。

“道英、我叫道英。”

郑闰伍抬起头来吻他，道英在接吻的时候好认真，闭着眼睛仔仔细细地舔吻过他的嘴唇和口腔，还总发出些可爱的细小声响。郑闰伍下身用力顶了下道英缩了缩身子要逃，被他扣住腰际，放开的双手搭在肩上要推不推，郑闰伍觉得反而更像是介于抱和不抱之间。

郑闰伍一个用力把人抱起来坐在自己身上，道英吓了一跳，搂紧了他的脖子。郑闰伍听见自己耳边嘟嘟囔囔你力气怎么这么大呀，于是他笑着转过头去亲他的脸颊。

“道英是第一次吗？”小兔子埋在他胸前点点头，郑闰伍又问，“那道英自己动好不好？”

道英被这话吓一跳，猛地抬起头来，头发上还没解下的银链一晃一晃的。郑闰伍又抱着人家颠像是哄小孩：“道英不是说自己没做过吗？如果让我动的话可能会受伤的，道英自己动就知道怎么样才不会受伤了。”

道英最后坐在郑闰伍阴茎上的时候还是抖得不行，抓着郑闰伍的双手十指相扣，好像流落在大海上而郑闰伍是他唯一的救生船。郑闰伍让他抓着自己的肩膀，自己环住他的腰，吻他的耳廓耳垂，一边吻一边哄着说动动看。道英稍微抬起腰来就按着他的胯顶上去，顶得道英嘴唇都快咬破带着点哭腔说不要了才停下。

他控制不住自己老是做点小动作让道英发出求饶的声音，道英求饶的声音还有被操开了的嘤咛声对他来说像是毒药，尝过一次终生上瘾。他想起自己今晚注意到道英也是因为他在唱歌环节拿着话筒唱了两句，酒吧灯光昏暗视觉被抑制，听觉却成倍放大，在震耳欲聋的节奏里他听见道英的声音，像是吊桥效应，站在吊桥上你没法解释心悸是源于心动还是恐惧，郑闰伍现在也没法解释心脏是被巨大音响震得怦怦跳还是为那个声音怦怦跳了。

“叫我的名字，道英，叫我闰伍。”道英抓着他的手臂，快感的眼泪从他眼角划过，从他嘴里喊出来的闰伍是郑闰伍听过最好听的名字。裹着他阴茎的后穴温暖潮湿，插进去的时候抗拒拔出去的时候又挽留，像道英一会儿嘴上说不要一会儿又眼泪汪汪叫他快点。

“我爱你。”射进去的时候郑闰伍贴着道英的耳朵说，道英没有回复——他嗓子都喊哑了，只能在郑闰伍耳边发出些听不清的气声。

清理完郑闰伍抱着道英回床，道英困得眼睛也睁不开，由着郑闰伍手脚并用把他抱了个满怀。“我爱你。”郑闰伍又说，像是第一次知道这个词急切着想要证明自己会用的小孩，“我爱你。”

但很显然他第二天没有收到道英的回复，小兔子什么痕迹也没有留下，他甚至怀疑道英这个名字也只是个假名。手机铃声适时响起，郑闰伍激动地接起，却只是通讯社没有感情的通知机械音。

_Where were you in the morning baby?_

_You didn't leave your number for me_

_Left me without a warning baby_


End file.
